Scarlettfire
by halz1320
Summary: When a old legend reaches the life of a well-known Kung Fu warrior, will she be up to the challenge or will she fall victim to her uncle's evil plots? Find out in Scarlettfire!
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 days after the defeat of Lord Shen. The valley was preparing for the celebraton to honor the kung fu heros. After the furious five and the dragon warrior had left gongmen city it was at peace. Before they left the city they decided to check everybody for their wounds Tigress refused the treatment even though she got blasted with lord shens cannon. But when they got back to the valley of peace every thing wasnt going well for tigress.

(Training Hall)

Po, Monkey, Crane ,Mantis ,and Viper walked in to see Tigress training on the Wooden Swinging Clubs

Po:" Tigress why are you training?"

Tigress: "Because training clams my nerves." While tigress was talking she wasnt paying attention to the clubs and one of them came at her with full speed.

Po:" Tigress!" Po tried to warn her in time but he was to late.

Tigress: "What?"

When she turned the wooden club hit her right in the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain coughing up blood. Screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tigress screamed

"TIGRESS!" they all said at once rushing over to her

"T-Tigress what's wrong" Viper managed to say without crying.

It's...my...stomach Tigress said between her heavy breathes

You guys go get master shifu! po said concered for his friend.

Tigress was coughing up blood and cluchting her stomach trying to ease the pain but it didnt work she had a scared look on her face but then her face changed into a calm look which meant the pain went away.

what seemed to be forever the five finally came back with master shifu.

Shifu was shocked at the sight of all the blood that tigress had beeen coughing up.

What happened! master shifu said running over to her he was close to tears but held them back

Please...help tigress said softly before going unconscious.

Tigress,tigress get up! master shifu said loudly,po take tigress to the infiramry

okay po said picking tigress up carefully he was getting blood all over him from tigress but he didnt care he was worried for the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy

Tigress's Dream Scape (Shes still unconscious from the first chapter)

Tigress opened her eyes she was not in the jade palace she had grown up in since shifu adopoted her. She was in a palace but much different to the one in the valley of peace instead of jade colors and dragons on the walls it had red wall paper and golden flames all oner the walls. When she heard footsteps she hid behind a chair one the other side of the room. When the door opened she couldnt believe her eyes a female and male tiger walked in. The female tiger lookeed exactly like her the shape of her face and espically the amber eyes they both shared. The couple waked over to a crib that Tigress had not seen when she first avrived. Then the male tiger lifted up a baby tiger cub that was laughing.

"Isnt she adorable Sun Wen" the male tiger siad breaking the chids laughter into a big smile

"She sure is Juan" Sun Wen replied "She's out little Tigress".

Thats what finally caught Tigress' attention not only did the child look exactrly like her she had the same name as Tigress. Then tigress pieced it together 'those are my parents, my birth parents' tears started swelling up in tigress's eyes she found her birth parents. Then it hit her 'why did they abandon me at the orghanage when they apparently show love for me. Suddenly a middle aged bunny came running throught the door covered in blood.

"Juan the Sun Yet-sen have arived in the Valley of Fire and have invaded the village we need your assitence" the bunny finally finished out of breathe.

"I have to go out there and comand all those warriors"Juan said turing to his lover

"I know you do" Sun wen replied with a smile and a hug. Her last words to her husband before he ran off into battle was "dont die on me and our tigress, she needs a father."

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it" he said turning from his wife and running off into the bloddy battle.

With in 30 minutes a group of cheeta's came running throw the door scaring tigress who has fallin half asleep. Saying "give us the child and we might spare your family's life" The head chetta said steppping forward with a grin on his face.

"Who are you" Sun Wen replied picking up baby tifgress and backing away.

"I am Qin Xi'an leader of the Sun Yet-sen and I feel the only way to get Juan to give up the secrest of the Scarlette Palace is to put his new born daughters life in danger. Now what will it be, risk your life or hand us over the baby and you can walk out of here with no problems". Without hesistaton the women ran for the window and looked back and said "you'll never have her "with that she jumped out of the window landing on the ground and running for the woods. Tigress could not hear what Qin Xi'an had to say because she could hear Po's voice in her head as it got louder she started to see a white and black head.

Okay hope you guys liked it please review if you found any errors or if you like it, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy . I do not own kung fu panda but I do own my OC's and this story.

Po saw Tigress slowly open her eyes. He hadn't seen those beatuiful amber eyes in 6 days. Po was very tired and hadn't slept ever since tigress had gotten hurt and he refusd to leave her side. In those days Tigress didn't miss much, the rest of the five and Shifu were taking care of Tigress and hoping she would come out of that coma.

"Po,is that you" tigress said softly with a small smile on her face.

"Yes Tigress it's me" Po had replied on the virge to tears not of sadness but of happiness

Tigress was happy to finally see Po's face, she had missed that fluffy panda that she loved so much but she would never confess her love to him because she believed that he would never love a hardcore monster like her. But mostly the only thing on her mind was her dream or was it a memory.

She turned her attention back to Po but he was gone 'Where did he go' she thought to herself. Within a couple of moments he returned with the Furious Five and Master Shifu. All of them had smiles of joy on their faces. Viper came up to Tigress and gave her a hug crying "Why are you crying Viper i'm okay" Viper replied saying I'm just so happy your okay I thought you weren't going to make it and I got scared that I would lose my sister." "It's true" Mantis said then Mokey said "yea she's been crying since the secoind day you were in a coma" After the reunion Tigress asked what happened. Then Crane stepped in saying Tigress got hit by the wooden swining clubs in the stomache. When shifu hired a healer they figured out most of the injuries were from the cannon that Tigress got hit with back in Gongmen City. After Tigress absored the tramatic accident she asked "Can I please speak to Master Shifu alone?

"Sure tigress what ever you want" viper said smiling wiping the tears from her eyes

After they all left the room. "Is there somthing wrong Tigress you seem sad ever since you woke up."

"Well master shifu..." before she could go on he placed his hand in front of her face and said "Please call me father"

"Really" TIgress replied in awe she had been accepted by her father the one and only person that ever cared for her.

"Yes. Now what was it you needed?"

"Well when I was in a coma I had this dream but it didn't feel like a dream but almost a memory and I was in a place called The Scarlet Palace in The Valley of Fire and there were these two parents named Sun Wen and Juan and they had a baby tiger and it looked exactly like me and surpirsingly it had the same name. Then a small bunny came in and warned of a theart in the valley and then group of bandits were called the Sun Yet-Sen. Then the leader named Qin Xi'an wanted to take the cub but the mother ran for the woods and that's all that I remember before I woke up.

Shifu was staring at the wall in confusion 'How could the Sun Yet-sen survived they were gone forever banshied thousands of years ago if this dream was a memory that means Tigress is in real danger.' Shifu thought to himself.

Tigress had to break Shifu out of his trance saying "Father is everything okay?"

Then Shifu said "As soon as you recover were heading for The Valley of Fire.

okay thats it for this chapter please review


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys heads up I'm going to be gone from June 29 to July 8 and this is the last chapter I'm updating untill the 8th of july so yea sorry if it's short

"What? Why would we go there is there somthing your not telling me"Tigress said trying to get up from bed

"There is somthing but you will find out in time" Sifu said exiting the room

After he left tigress was thinking 'Why would we go to the Valley of Fire'.After thinking for a couple minutes she drifted off into a deep slumber

After Shifu left tigress' room he headed for the kitchen to tell the rest of his students of their up coming journey.

"Students I have some news once Tigress recovers we heading for the Valley of Fire. We will battle one of the most dangerous group of bandits known to China so I advise you rest for the up coming you all have a week or so off untill we leave."

"Yes Master Shifu" they all said at once

~Later That Night~

Po went into Tigress' room to give her dinner. When he came to the door to knock he heard crying. So he gently knocked on the door.

Then he heard somthing he would never hear Tigress say "come in" but in wasn't her voice it was a voice of saddness.

Po came in and set the noodles and rice on her night stand and asked "Is everything alright"

She replied "Yes everything's fine"

"No it's not" he said

"Po.."

"Tigress I know when your upset so, tell me, what's wrong?"

Then he was greeted with a hug by Tigress she was crying on his fur.

She looked up and said "Po I had a dream about my real parents and so many horrible things happened and master shifu is making us go to the Valley of Fire"

"It wil be okay we'll get through this together" he said

She smiled and continued to hug him and began crying some more

Po took his thumb and lifted up her chin from the crook of his neck and saying "Don't cry my darling" and without hesitation he leaned in and kissed her

Tigress was shocked at first and she finally kissed back

She pulled back to see Po still trying to her in the air then he finally relised what was going on

"Why did you stop" Po said

"To say this" tigress replied "I love you"

I love you too Tigress

Little did they know the furious five was standing outside the door

When they were out of earshot Mantis said "Ha you owe me 200 almond cookies, Monkey!"

"Aw man and I just made a fresh batch" Monkey said sadly

~With Master Shifu~

He had just gotten to the Peach Tree Heavnly Wisdom and sat down to start meditating. Then he felt a sense of love coming palace he didn't know what could have caused it but he decided to meditate about how are they going to deafeat the Sun Yet-sen

The end for now untill july 8 or 9 ill post the other chapter. I also want to thank Golden Sunlight,AnaBookWorm, and tigresswin1006. thank you guys so much for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update, when I got home from my trip I found out my grandpa had passed away, but I won't let my readers here's Ch.5. Also i haven't said this in awhile so' I don't own Kung Fu Panda.'**_

_**Tigress' POV**_

It was only eight day's ago I felt one of the worst pains in my life,but all that pain went away as I felt Po's soft sweet lips on mine. Po has brought me somthing I never felt before love.

_**Po's POV**_

I could barley sleep tigress actually liked me. Wait no loved me and she said it herself. I feel so loved. 'I wonder how Tigress feels.' He thought before dirfting of into a heavy sleep.

**_The next morning_**

_**Regular POV**_

Master Shifu woke up about 10 minutes before the gong rang. He walked into the student barracks to greet his students,and inform them of the days activities. Suddenly the gong rang and his students rushed out.

"Good morning Master" they all said in unsion

"Good morning students since-" He was cut off from his words when he noticed two of his students where missing. A certain tiger and a panda were missing from his line of students.

He had thought Po would do somthing like this but not Tigress.

"Po! Tigress!" Shifu yelled towards the unopened doors of the two masters. When there was no answer he walked up to Po's door and opened it. The room was empty. Now it was time to wake Tigress up. When he opened the door he was shocked to what he saw. He saw nothing just as empty as Po's room was.

"Master Shifu were do you think they are?" Viper asked worried about her friends and scared that they might get caught secretly dating.

"I don't know Viper" Master Shifu repiled he continued on asking "Does anybody know where they are?"

Mantis repiled "Nope"

Viper said "Maybe Mr. Ping knows where they are".

"Maybe so, why don't we all head down to his noodle shop" shifu said facing the masters

"Wait!" Viper yelled slightly "How about we stay behind just in case they come back"

Crane caught on what she was getting at "Yes that's a good idea".

Crane looked at Monkey and Mantis to get them to agree

"Yes that's a great idea!" Matis said

Monkey said "I agree with Mantis"

"So it's settled I'll head down to 's noodle shop to ask him if he's seen Po or Tigress"

As he left the four masters started panicking. How will they find Po and Tigress before Shifu does.

_**Okay there's Ch.5 Sorry it was short I really can't think lately. Please Review**_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all reviews from: AnaBookWorm, tigresstwin1006, GoldenSunlight, Tavia99,and rainbow tiger72. So Here's Ch.6! Also sorry about the confusion in Ch.5 I fixed it.**_

The Furious Five searched high and low for Po and Tigress. Unknowest them Po and Tigress went on a romantic walk the night before.

**_Last Night_**

Po and Tigress were sitting at the Peach Tree of Heavnly Wisdom. They were talking about how they were going to tell Shifu or the Furious had decided to tell them the next day. After awhile sitting under the tree was boring so Po suggested

"Let's go for a walk"

"I don't know Po. It's pretty late" Tigress said unconvinced

"C'mon Tigress I promise we'll be back in time for enough sleep"Po said standing up offering a hand to Tigress

"Okay" Tigress replied taking Po's hand

They didn't know where they were going. They didn't want the night to end. Both of them venturned off onto a hill a couple miles away from the Jade Palace. They settled under a Maple Tree. Suddenly out of nowhere Tigress starting shedding unknown tears. Po didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Tigress what's wrong?" Po asked

Tigress repiled softly " I don't want to go to the Valley of Fire" she said looking Po stragieht in his jade green eyes

"Why not. Don't you want to know where you came from?" Po said

"If my parents knew where I was why didn't they come back for me. In my dream or memory my mother jumped out the window carrying me and if she took me to the Bao Gu Orphanage, why didn't she come back for me after the Sun Yet-sen were gone. Plus, what if she and my father didn't...make it" Tigress finished

She was comforted by two big fuzzy panda arms. Po looked into her golden eyes and grabeb her shoulders and said

" Tigress, you're going to have to know what happened eventually. If you're parents didn't make then I'm sorry but if they did. Well, you could know where you come from. And to answer another question what if the Sun Yet-sen didn't go away your parents were probably protecting you." Po fininshed with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you my little panda bear." Tigress said leaned on his large but somewhat muscular body." You're welcome my little tiger cub" Po replied kissing Tigress softly on her forehead. After hours of just sitting there in each others arms the two eventually fell asleep.

_**Present time**_

Viper sent Crane to look from the skies. After 10 mins Viper, Monkey and Mantis meet up in the Palace court yard.

"Please tell me you guys found them" Viper pleaded to the Masters

"Sorry Viper we didn't find them" Monkey repiled

"I wonder where they are" Mantis said rubbing his tiny chin with his 'thingies'

"Well, let's hope Crane had more luck then us" Viper said

_**With Crane**_

Crane had no luck so far when he decieded to head back to the Palace. When he turned his head he saw a black and white blob mixed with a orange and black dot. He thought in consideration that Po and Tigress were they only two of their kind in the Valley of Peace. He quickly flew down towards them. When he reached the ground he rushed over to Po and Tigress and woke them up.

"What time is it?" Tigress asked

"Guys you fell asleep miles away from the Palace and Shifu's looking for you guys!" Crane said loudly

"WHAT!" Tigress jumped up off of Po and shook him awake

"Hmmmm just 5 more minutes" Po moaned turning over

"You're not going to have 5 more minutes of life if Shifu finds out about us" Tigress said relising somthing. The rest of The Furious Five don't know about her and Po's relationship.

"Crane. Please don't te-" Tigress was cut off by Crane who explained how the rest of The Furious Five know. Before Tigress could say anything Po was pushing Crane and Tigress towards the Palace

Once Tigress and Crane figured what he was doing they all ran/flew towards the Jade Palace hoping they would beat Master Shifu there first.

_**Ch.6 is done I'll post Ch.7 ASAP. So please review and comment on the story. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This does not apply to the people who have all ready reviewed my story.I want to say this..No I need to say this if you are currently reading this story and have not yet reviewed I strongly encourage you to do so. 1. It helps boost my motivation. 2. I might be able to post chapters more frequetly. Even if you don't not have a account on FanFiction you can review as a guest. I don't want to be mean just speaking my mind. Which is very hard for me to do becasue I am a very shy person. Please enjoy Ch. 7.**_

_**At Mr. Pings Noodle shop**_

Shifu walked into the noodle shop. It was completely empty. Shifu saw in the kitchen sweeping he walked up to the counter.

"Ah. Master Shifu what a pleasent surprise would you like some rice balls?" asked

"No thank you I wanted to ask you a question"

"Well what is it?" asked putting the bowl of rice balls down and walking out of the kitchen

"I wanted to ask you if you have seen Po or Tigress?" Master Shifu asked

"Sorry Master Shifu I have not seen my son or your daughter" Mr. Ping said sadly

"Oh. Well thank you for your time and if you see them please tell them that I'm looking for them" Shifu said walkig out of the noodle shop heading for the Palace

_**With Crane, Tigress and Po**_

"We won't make it back to the palace before Shifu does!" Po said franticly running beside Tigress

"For once you're right Po" Crane said flying sightly above Po and Tigress

"I have an idea!" Tigress said "Crane go ahead of us and we'll meet you at the Palace"

"Are sure Tigress?" Crane asked

"Yes I'll explain every thing when we get there" Tigress said watching Crane fly high into the air towards the palace

"Tigress, what's the plan?" Po said gasping for air

"Like I told Crane I'll explain everything when we get to the palace." Tigress said turning to see Po slowing down. She slowed her running to a jog

"But we won't make it there before Shifu!" Po said

"That's what I'm hoping for" Tigress said with a grin on her face

_**With Viper, Mantis, and Monkey**_

The three members of the furious five sat in the Palace court yard waiting for some one to return with news.

"Hey monkey." Mantis said with a smile on his face

"What?" Monkey answered

"What do you think Po and Tigress _did_ last night" Mantis put the emphis on did so monkey would reliese what he was talking about

"I don't know" Mlnkey said laughing

"UGH. You guys are so inmature!" Viper said

Suddenly they heard flapping it was Crane. Crane landed in the court yard explaining every thing right before Shifu walked in.

_**Yes. I know that was extremly short but my mind's drawing a blank for now I'll post another maybe tomorrow to make up for this one. And remember what I said at the top.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch.8 might be short but I can't think anymore. So here's Ch.8**_

Po and Tigress where running up the Jade Palace steps. They just saw Shifu walk into the palace court yard. They made it up to court yard.

"Master Tigress, Master Po where on earth have you two been!" Shifu yelled in anger

"Our apologizes Master. I wanted to get some exercise so I went on a jog. Po came with me just to make sure I didn't get hurt" Tigress said calmly

Po was surprised at how calm Tigress lied to Master Shifu. Plus, she **LIED** to Master Shifu. He just couldn't believe it.

"I see. Well next time would you please inform one of us or leave a note." Shifu said

"Yes Master Shifu" Po and Tigress said in usion

"I suggest you all pack tonight because we depart tomorrw for the Valley of Fire." Shifu said walking into the Hall of Hero's. Once Shifu was out of ear shot Tigress started a conversation.

"Thank's guys for covering for us" Tigress said

"No problem Tigress." Viper repiled

"Yea if we hadn't helped you knows what Shifu would have done if he found out about you and Po." Crane said

"How about we go to my dad's noodle shop and get some noddles." Po said "My treat."

"Really?" Mantis asked

"Yea it's the least I can do for you guys for covering for me and Tigress" Po said with a giant grin on his face

"Wow thanks Po" Monkey said

They all walked towards the stairs and walked to 's Noodle Shop. Unknownest to them Master Shifu was standing on the roof of the Jade Palace listening to their conversation. He couldn't help but smile, his daughter had finally found happiness.

_**I know really short. Just Review. Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm making up for the last chapter. Head's up guys schools coming up for me. BLAH! So I won't be able to update very frequently but I'll update as much as I can. Here's Ch.9**_

Once they had gotten to the noodle shop they found a empty table, while Po went to the kitchen to help his father.

"So Tigress what did you do last night" Mantis asked

"Uh.. well.. Why should I tell you" Tigress growled

"Come on Tigress we're you're friend's" Viper whined

"Nothing really we went on a walk and talked and then we fell asleep." Tigress said

" Aww so sweet" Viper squealed

Po came walking up with six bowls of steeming hot noodles. He set them down on the table and sat next to Tigress. The six sat there what seemed like forever eating noodles and telling jokes. Suddenly Mr. Ping came up to the group

"I'm sorry but the shop is closing. I can make you some noodles to go" asked

"No thanks dad we're good" Po said getting up from the table along with the Furious Five

"Okay" the goose gave Po a hud before he left

As they were walking up the steps Monkey asked "When do you guys tend to tell Master Shifu about your relationship."

That made Tigress and Po stop in their tracks. "During our trip to the Valley of Fire" TIgress said emotionless

"What!" Po said "Do you have any idea what Shifu's going the do to us!" Po said loudly

"Po calm down we'll just have to face the punishment of not telling him and for disobeying the rule." Tigress said warmly

"You're right" Po said softly

Tigress gave him a kiss on the cheek " Come on. Let's go pack" Tigress said pulling him towards the Palace.

_**That's all I have for now I'll update when I can. Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the really late update. Between school, sports, and homecoming committee I don't have that much time but I'll try my best! So here's ch.10!**_

**Tigress POV**

'Whew' that was a close one I thought to myself. I never knew I was that good of a liar. Of course Shifu never intimidated me before; I have lived with him a majority of my life. But that could all change once we arrive to the Valley of Fire. I go lie down on my bed and think some more. If my real parents are alive what if they want me to stay with them.

"I couldn't leave the Jade Palace." I say out loud quietly "Kung Fu is my life it's all I know" I turn on my side and face the wall and slip into a deep sleep.

**Po's POV**

'I still can't believe Tigress lied to Shifu!' Well she did have a good reason, to keep out relationship. Shifu would never agree to it. I finish packing my shorts and food supplies we need for the trip. But, my mind can't help to wonder to what Tigress said; she was scared to go to the place she was born. I push away the though and started to use the trick my dad taught me. So I lay there and count dumplings until I go into a deep sleep.

**In Tigress' Room**

**Tigress' Dreamscape**

Tigress was back at the Golden Palace, but a different time period. The walls were no longer golden and covered in flags. It was covered in blood, the sight sickened Tigress. There was claw marks along the walls and drapes by the window. The crib in the middle of the room was knocked over and broken into pieces. So much damage, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a glass case, it held a bracelet with a giant ruby in the middle, and the bracelet itself was gold.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal a Southern Chinese Tiger.

"Why hello Tigress" the tiger spoke as he made his way towards Tigress

"Who are you, and why are you in my dream?" Tigress demanded as she took her fighting stance

"I am Qin Xian. Leader of the Sun Yet – Sen." Qin Xian said

Tigress got out of her fighting stance and said "That's impossible in my dream or memory. The leader of the Sun Yet-Sen was a cheetah not a tiger."

"All decoys, they were used so I can pull off the ultimate plan. To capture you a take you in as my apprentice." Qin Xian said walking towards Tigress

"Why would you want me as your apprentice? Why do you look so much like me?" Tigress said as she backed up to the wall

"In time you will know why you are destined to be my apprentice. Furthermore, I look so much alike you because I am your uncle." Qin Xian said as he backed away slowly to see the look on Tigress' face. Her face was a mixture of shock and anger.

Tigress charged at him and bean to fight. Tigresses threw many punches and kicks towards Qin Xian but were easily blocked by him. He gave a punch to Tigress' stomach and she was knocked backwards.

"I will become your mentor and you will obey me!" Qin Xian said as he run up to Tigress' and took a swipe to Tigress' chest.

There was a bright light and Tigress sat up really fast.

It's was just a-" Tigress soon felt something wet on her shirt she looked down only to see four claw marks across her chest oozing blood.

**Okay guys really sorry I have to stop there! I hate not updating I'm just brain dead! Hopefully you guys still read! Review**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I wanted to update last weekend but my computer crashed so I had to rewrite this chapter all over again. Enjoy!**_

Tigress sat there staring at her chest in disbelief, "_Could it have been real?" _she thought to herself. She got up and walked over to her dressier where there was a first aid kit. Her chest hurt like crazy, she took a deep breathe. Big mistake. Pain shot threw her body, she feel to her knees; even as the hardcore Master Tigress she still had some feelings in her body. One of those areas her chest, Tigress gripped the dressier and forced herself up. Her knees were wobbly, she tried to grab the first aid kit but her paw would not budge. She looked down to her paw; her claws were lodged into the dressier.

Tigress growled and yanked her claws out; she swiped at the First Aid Kit and grabbed it. She plopped down on her bed in anger. She cleaned the wound and tried to go back to sleep. Of course she couldn't see was too worried about her trip tomorrow. She would finally find out where she came from, who she was.

Soon enough she fell asleep. Dreaming about her family and the battle against her Uncle. Morning finally came; the gong rang and all 6 masters came out of their rooms.

"Good morning Master" they all said in unison

"Good morning students report to the kitchen for breakfast. We will be leaving in 1 hour." Shifu said as he walked away from the student barracks. Multiple conversations were started about the long journey, the only one not talking was Tigress. Po noticed this "Tigress is there something wrong?"

There was no answer from the feline. She just stood there, Po waved his hand in front of her face.

"Tigress? Tigress!" Po shouted

"What?!" Tigress snapped "Sorry Po I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just thinking"

"It's okay, but are you okay?" Po asked

"Uh, yea I'm fine" Tigress replied as she walked away Po and the rest of the Furious Five

"Po what's wrong with Tigress?" Monkey asked

"I don't know she said she was just thinking but I don't think that's all of it" Po said looking towards the door Tigress disappeared behind.

_**With Master Shifu and Tigress in the kitchen**_

Tigress walked into the kitchen only to see Master Shifu staring at her intensely. Tigress knew what he wanted and it was the truth.

"Master Tigress, may I see you in the Hall of Hero's?" Shifu asked

"Of course Master." Tigress answered as she followed him out of the room.

"So I see you and Po have been taken a liking for each other." Master Shifu turned around and looked at Tigress with a stern look.

"Master I can explain." Tigress stuttered worrying for the worst.

"No need to. I have thought it through and I have come to terms that I cannot hold you back from your desires as a woman but I can make a few ground rules. First off; no sexual contact, I will allow you both to do that when or if you two get married. Secondly, if I think that this relationship is distracting you from your duties and training I will break it up. Thirdly, I wish you and Po a happy life together. Now go get ready for the journey."

Tigress smiled and said "Thank you master" she bowed and walked towards the kitchen but was stopped by Shifu "And Tigress"

"Yes master" Tigress said turning around

"Make sure you tell Po about my rules, and if he breaks the first one I break his face."

Tigress giggled" Yes master"

_**Sorry if it was short but it's still a chapter! Love all you guys that have stuck with me when I haven't updated but that will change soon! Since I am currently writing 3 stories at once and 2 of them are almost done with. I'll only have this one to do! Which means? More updates! Love ya guys and don't forget to review! P.S. There will be some action soon! *Wink* *Wink***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated. I've been really bust with school, sports, and my social life. I know you guys probably have heard that excuse before but I'm back now and I'm here to stay. I promise!**_

Tigress left the Hall of Hero's and went to go find Po. She went to the kitchen, the training hall, and the student barracks. As soon as Tigress was about to give up she saw Po in the Hall of Hero's looking at one of the priceless artifacts.

"Po, what are you doing?" Tigress asked

"Ahhh!" Po shrieked as he dropped the glass jar he was currently holding. It shattered on the ground.

"Uhh nothing just looking." Po answered as he looked down and saw the smashed jar. He pushed the remains behind him and out of sight

Tigress shook her head in disappointment. She walked over to Po who had a look of guilt on his face.

"Po we need to talk." Tigress said

"Ok, what about?" Po asked

"Shifu knows about our relationship." Tigress said

"Did you tell him? What did he say?" Po started pilling questions on Tigress

"No I didn't tell him. He only said to keep the relationship at a minimum and not let it get in the way of our training." Tigress answered

"Oh, well at least now we don't have to keep sneaking around." Po said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Before either one of them could answer Crane poked his head through the doors. "Master Shifu said it's time to head to The Valley of Fire."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Tigress said taking a deep breathe. She felt a hand on her shoulder ; she turned to see Po.

"You'll be fine; we'll get through this together." Po smiled

Tigress smiled as well, they walked out the door to meet the others. Even though their journey has just begun the adventure is far from over.

_Outside the Jade Palace_

A mysterious figure crouched in the bushes. His golden ember eyes darted from each member of the Jade Palace; his eyes landed on the female tiger. His lips curled upward into an evil grin exposing his sharp, dangerous teeth. He darted out of the bushes, jumped off the mountain.

"Master will be very pleased." He said as he burst out into a full sprit towards The Valley of Fire.

_**Who is that mysterious figure? What connections does he have with Tigress? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm back after 2 long weeks of exams and studying. I'm back on FanFiction! Enjoy!**_

The warriors started their long journey to the Valley of Fire. Their journey going to be a short one, but with many obstacles. After hours of walking they finally reached a river, the currents strong and thick, the water rushed by in excitement.

"How are we going to get across?" Crane asked out loud

"I don't see a bridge nearby, so we're going to have to swim across." Monkey replied

"Are you crazy?! With the current you'll drown in a heartbeat!" Mantis shouted from Monkey's shoulder

"Maybe we can just make our own bridge." Tigress looked at a fallen tree and smiled

_5 minutes later_

"We're going to die!" Mantis shouted as he looked down at the current from the home made bridge.

"Don't worry Mantis! I'm a skilled Kung Fu warrior that can walk across this bridge with no trouble." Po said proudly as he started his way across the rushing river.

Po got to the middle when all of a sudden he slipped and landed right on his crotch.

"Oh. My tenders" he muttered as slowly pulled his was off the bridge and back onto solid ground.

After Po stopped his whining about his pain, they started back their way to the Valley of Fire.

**(A/N I'm doing a time skip because I don't want to waste 2 chapters on their journey there.)**

**2 Days Later.**

After the tiring journey to the Valley of Fire, the masters finally made it. The Valley of Fire was very similar to the Valley of Peace. Expect instead of the different characters like the Valley of Peace. Everybody was dressed in the same outfit. A long black kimono that reached the ground. It was so plain, there were no designs. As they looked around there was no decorations, no festive light. As they got into the village people saw the outside people and quickly hid.

"That's odd." Muttered Shifu

"Look! There's an inn! Maybe we can get some answers from the inn keeper." Viper slithered to the inn

As the warriors got inside, they noticed the inn was completely trashed. There was a sudden crash, the warriors got into a battle stance and watched the inn keeper walk in. She was an elderly tiger.

As the inn keeper looked up her eyes widened. Her thoughts where clouded as she saw Tigress.

She cleared her throat "Welcome to the Golden Inn!"

"Uh yes. We would like to stay here for a couple of nights." Shifu said as he stepped in front of the warriors.

"Have you lived in the valley before?" she asked

"No, we heard that the Sun Yet- Sen was back."

The elderly tiger closed all the blinds and lit a lantern.

"Be quite and follow me." She said as she led them to the cellar.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shifu demanded

"Never talk about the Sun Yet-Sen if you're not certain they can't hear you."

"Tell us what you know." Tigress asked

"_Long ago, the king and queen had a baby boy, hoping he would full fill the destiny to save to Valley from its curse. The boy; Daichi, did not possess the powers his parents desired, so 3 years later they had a baby girl hoping she would have the powers to ward off the evil spirits. They named her Tigress, and she possessed the powers, but the kings brother was so over whelmed with the power his niece held he wanted it and wanted to use it for his evil purposes. When the girl turned 2 the kings brother, Qin Xian, got his army ready and attacked the Scarlett Palace, the queen took her daughter to an orphanage hopefully to keep her daughter safe. Tigress's brother disappeared after the attack, some think he went with his uncle and others believe that he died. The king and queen returned to the palace trying to restore peace to the valley but, the Sun Yet- Sen had the valley in the palm of their hands. They threated people to do what they said. The Ember Army was too weak to help the valley, and ever since it has been like this."_

"Wait. Tigress? But she's right here! There's no way it could be the same Tigress." Po was flabbergasted

"It is. When I got knocked out in the Training Hall, I had a memory from when I was younger when the Sun Yet- Sen attacked the Valley of Fire. Some nights later I had a dream where I met my uncle. He demanded me to become his apprentice." Tigress replied

"So _you _are the Chosen One! The Preliator. You have finally come back to save us!"

_**Sorry it's a short chapter! Also if you hadn't noticed I changed the name to Scarlettfire. Hope you enjoyed and I'll update ASAP! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I really wanted to update! So I did! Hope you all enjoy! Also, the whole Preliator thing and the powers are based off a book I read. Called Angelfire By: Courtney Allison Moulton. It's a great book I would suggest it any day. Just wanted to give it the credit that it needed. **_

"The Preliator? What the heck does that mean?" Po asked frantically

"The Preliator is a warrior who would ward off creatures whom were pure evil. When one Preliator died, another one would be born, all of different personality, looks, and of different origin. The Preliator had special powers, she could wield Twin Dothraki Arakhs, when she wanted she could summon her power called Scarlettfire. The Preliator had a protector a warrior of peace, who was reincarnated as well every time the Preliator died. A warrior of the dragons, one who was of black and white." The inn keeper spoke

"She? How do you know so much?" Crane asked

"The Preliator was always a girl. I know so much because I used to work in the Scarlett Palace; I foretold the prophecy that one of their children would be The Preliator. After the Sun Yet-Sen threated the valley, I had to quit my job at the palace and my psychic visions."

Before anybody could respond there was a knock on the inn door.

"Open up! Nightly count!" A stern voice shouted.

The inn keeper, scrambled to her feet. "Stay here and don't make a noise." She whispered

"Any outsiders today?" a voice from the front door asked

"No sir, just a normal day." The inn keeper lied.

"Are you sure? I heard some villagers say they saw some outsiders on the edge of the valley."

"If there were outsiders I didn't see them."

The voice was silent then the door slammed shut. There were footsteps, and then the inn keeper opened the cellar door and walked in.

"I still have many questions. If I'm supposed to save the valley with Twin Dothraki Arakhs where do I get them? When you said I have a protector did you mean Po? And what's your name?" Tigress asked

"The Twin Dothraki Arakhs are in the palace. You need to gain the trust of the Sun Yet- Sen and when they least expect it, you grab them and save the valley. And yes, I meant the Dragon Warrior. My name is Hui-ying. You all need rest, I will answer the rest of your questions in the morning."

The warriors settled down for the night, hoping they could finish this mission alive.

**Later that night: At The Scarlett Palace **

The mysterious figure, well-built body and gold eyes, walked up to the door which lead to Qin Xian's throne room.

"Master, I have completed my mission to the Valley of Peace." He spoke, his voice strong and powerful but soft and gentle at the same time.

"Very good; what did you learn?" Qin Xian asked

"I learned that the Preliator is in an opened relationship with the Dragon Warrior, as far as of right now she doesn't know about her powers, and they are headed to the Valley of Fire as we speak."

"Good. Soon she will make her way to The Scarlett Palace, and get her weapons of mass destruction. Good job Daichi; good job." Qin Xia laughed evilly. The camera zoomed out to the inn.

Tigress sat up quickly breathing heavily. Her breathes calmed down as she laid back down into a deep slumber.

_**And that completes the 14**__**th**__** chapter of Scarlettfire! Please review my wonderful fan fictioners! Have wonderful night, day or whatever it is when you read this! **_


	15. NOT A CHAPTER!

**I never thought I would make an A/N like this but I have to. Scarlettfire is going on hiatus, until further notice. I know I haven't updated, and the story has lost a lot of readers, but that's not the reason why. I'm putting this story on hiatus because I have a story I'm working on and another one I need to upload. My fans for my Ninjago stories have been patiently waiting for my sequel of my story The Future's Past. As soon as my story Without You is complete I will update once again. Hope you all have an amazing time, reading other stories, and enjoying your life. P.M me for any questions. And if I get any P.M's asking if I'm putting this story up for adoption I will ignore you, meaning do NOT send my P.M's about adopting my story. Thank you all for being there for me since the beginning! Love ya'll!**


End file.
